Over time, memory technology has experienced increases in storage density, associated with reductions in feature sizes. As a result, issues that previously may have caused second-order and/or third-order effects at lower densities, may begin to cause primary-order effects at higher densities. For example, memory cell storage reliability at reduced feature sizes/higher density may increase a need for more frequent refreshing/scrubbing of stored data, reducing overall efficiency of memory storage subsystems.